Douce Nuit
by Toki Star
Summary: Michiru est détruite car elle n'a pas vue Haruka depuis longtemps.Qu'arriveraitil si elle la voyait?Et si par dessus tout cela la mère de Michiru débarquerait?À vous de voir ce qui arrive![ONE SHOT]


Douce Nuit

Haruka a est partie après avoir dit a Michiru qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir.Cela a fait un choc à la pauvre Michiru.Usagi et les Filles ont décidées de rester avec Michiru pour la semaine,elle les a invitéé.

**Usagi:**À quoi on joue...

**Setsuna:**Véritée conséquence?!?

**Michiru:**Oui...Je reviens...je vais aller me chercher quelque chose a la cuisine...

**Rey:**Ok!?!

Michiru alla dans la cuisine,elle aluma la lumière et cria.

Michi...arête de crier...Je t'en pris je suis qu'une idiote...pardonne moi...'.'

**Michiru:**Ha...Ha...Haruka!?!Tu m'as telement manquer...

**Haruka:**Ma chérie...Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait mal...

Michiru mit ses bras autour du cou d'Haruka qui l'enlaça.

**Michiru:**Je dois aller rejoindre les filles!?!

**Haruka:**Reste avec moi,ma belle...

**Michiru:**Pourquoi toi tu ne viens pas?!?

**Haruka:** ...Je sais pas trop...les autres vont me demander pourquoi j'ai fais sa...

**Michiru:**Non...je vais leur dire de ne rien te demander!?!Je t'en pris...tu m'as manquer...

**Haruka:**À une seule condition...

**Michiru:**Laquel?!?

**Haruka:**Que je puisses être avec toi se soir.Je veux profiter de ma vie!?!Être seule toute sa vie ce n'est pas amusant...même ne pas être avec toi pendant une semaine c'est trop pour moi...

**Michiru:**Haruka...ma belle...vien ici...

Haruka se raprocha de Michiru qui l'embrassa de pleine bouche.

**Haruka:**Après ce que j'ai fais tu réussis toujours a m'embrasser...Oh! Michiru tu es la meilleure...

**Michiru:**C'est bien mon intention

**Haruka:**Michiru...Ma chérie...on y va?!?

**Michiru:**Oui...elles vont se demander se que je fais giggle

Michiru alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon,il fesait noir et on y voyais rien,Haruka et Michiru décidèrent de leur faire peur.Elles se rapprochèrent du sofa ou elles étaient et BOO! Elles crièrent tous,Haruka et Michiru eux riaient.

**Usagi:**Tu m'as fais peur Michiru...oh?!?

**Setsuna:**Haruka?!?

**Haruka:**Oui?!?

**Michiru:**Ne lui posez pas de question svp...laissez la tranquille...au moins...pour la soirée...

Ding Dong

**Michiru:**J'y vais...

Michiru alla repondre,elle resta figé devant la porte et ne bougea plus.Haruka alla la rejoindre et figea a sont tour.La personne de l'autre coté de la porte semblait de mauvais humeur.

Michiru tu es encore avec ELLE!!

**Michiru:** ...

Michiru baissa la tête gêné et mal alaise.Setsuna decide de se lever et d'aller rejoindre ses amis a la porte,elle s'approche de Michiru.

**Setsuna:**Tout va bien Michiru??

Tiens tu as des copines avec toi??

Michiru leva la tete et affronta le regard de la personne.

**Michiru:**Maman!!Pourquoi tu es venue ici!!

**Haruka:** ...

Haruka detournais le regarde de la femme,Haruka savait que cette femme ne l'aimait pas du tout,elle non plus d'ailleurs.

**Mere de Michiru:**Eh bien...je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma fille??

**Michiru:**Tu aurais pu avertir...

Le regarde noir de Michiru montrait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue,Haruka était surprise de voir Michiru ainsi.

**Michiru:**Même si je te foutais a la porte tu rentrais...alors tu vas surment passer la nuit ici non??

Haruka s'approcha de Michiru.

**Haruka:**Michiru!!

**Michiru:**Ma mere ne me laissera jamais toute seule...mais je n'ai pas le choix...viens avec moi un instant...

Haruka suiva Michiru jusqu'a la cuisine,Michiru se colla contre elle.

**Michiru:**Ne me laisse pas seule...Je la fait rester oui...mais tu pourra lui prouver que tu es bien pour moi...même si tu es une fille...

**Haruka:**Michiru...

Haruka se pencha et embrassa son amie sur la joue,puis dans le cou,pour enfin revenir vers la bouche,Michiru avait les yeux fermé.Quelque chose fracassa la porte en vitre et entra dans la cuisine,Michiru cria et Haruka la protega.L'athlete la poussa au sol.

**Haruka:**Va t'en je vais m'en occuper.

**Michiru:**Haruka non...je ne...non...

**Haruka:**ne reste pas la Michiru!!!

Haruka sortie en courant suivit du monstre,Michiru était toujours sur le sol.Usagi arriva dans la cuisine et Michiru s'évanouit...

Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle sans réagir.

**Michiru:**Ou est...

Usagi se leve en sautant de sa chaise et regarde Michiru.

**Usagi:**On ne sais pas ou elle est...on ne la pas vue...

**Setsuna:**Desoler Michiru...  
**Michiru:**Ca va toujours etre comme sa...fuir...le mot du vent...

Setsuna baisse la tete et regarde Michiru qui fixe la fenetre sans dire un mot.

**Setsuna:** Je suis sur qu'elle va revenir Michiru...

Michiru se mit dos a Setsuna et leva la main vers la fenetre.

**Michiru:**Elle ne reviendra pas...c'est un oiseau...elle volle ou elle veut...libre d'aller ou il veut...quand il le veut...

Setsuna fut triste d'entendre Michiru dire cela,elle savait que Michiru avait toujours attendu Haruka,jamais elle ne l'avait oubliée,mais Haruka n'était jamais revenue sauf hier...cette seule nuit ou Michiru c'était senti joyeuse et en vie.

**Michiru:**Pourquoi...

Sa mere entra dans la chambre.

**Mere de Michiru:**Je te l'avais pourtant dit ma fille qu'elle te fuirait!

Michiru restait silencieuse.Jamais elle ne voulait dire que sa mere avait raison,elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison,jamais!Sa mere ouvrit la fenetre le vent entra et fit bouger les cheveux de Michiru qui se rendormit.Elle se réveilla,il fesait deja noir,tout autour d'elle projetait des ombres sur les murs,la lune était magnifique.

**Michiru:**Tu m'as blessée au plus profond de moi Haruka...Tu as arrachée mon coeur et lancée au loin...

Elle se leve les yeux plein de larme elle se dirige vers sa fenetre ouverte,elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un la regarait d'un arbre pres de sa fenetre.Les larmes ruissellait sur sont doux visage,elle ferma les yeux et laissa la brise lui souffler le visage.

**Michiru:**Pourquoi tant de tristesse lorsqu'on a rien fait pour...

Michiru sortie de sa chambre,descendit le grand escalier pour aller a la cuisine,tout était rangé,meme la fenetre de la porte était changé.

**Michiru:**Merci les filles...mais sa ne réparera pas mon coeur brisé...

Elle se sert quelque chose a manger et pense a elle et a Haruka.

**Michiru:**Haruka n'a jamais été la lorsque j'avais des problemes,c'était toujours les autres...Haruka je te déteste...

**Haruka:**Je me déteste aussi...

Michiru se leva et fit tomber la chaise ou elle était assise.Haruka était contre le mur la tete baissé,les yeux fermé.Michiru ne bougeait pas,elle semblait figé.Haruka leva la tête,elle pleurait,Michiru se sentit soudain coupable.Elle s'approcha d'Haruka qui ne bougea pas.

**Michiru:**Ha...Haruka...

**Haruka:**Michiru...Je sais que je n'ai jamais été la...je me suis rendue conte que je ne pouvais vivre sans toi mon amour...


End file.
